dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roderick Gilmore
Hello there, added the voice actor of Ser Gilmore to the page. I did ask David Sims from Bioware for the Voice actor and he gave me this answer. So the information is most likely correct. KaariKitsune Ser Gilmore does not re-appear at The Battle of Denerim. The possible person is too old and his jaw is wrong --Warden Of The Dales 22:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ser Gilmore's body cannot be in the Fort Drakon, it is implied that he is killed by Howe's man, when he tried to hold that door.. ^^ Yes, that is implied, but this user can confirm that if you have a face morph that changes the appearance of Ser Gilmore in the Human Noble Origin, the face of the body that remains in the lower area of Fort Drakon on the top slab changes as well. You can see the two bodies (plus the one on the rack) outside the cutscene if you go down the stairs in the jail room when doing the captured/Escape/Rescue from Fort Drakon questline. This remains the case even if you have a warden of non HN origin (I have seen this with a HF Mage and a EF Dalish thus far). Clearly, Bioware used the Ser Gilmore character for the male body. Looks like they were kept for a long time, then tortured to death or killed around or just before the Wardens are arrested. ~Bethgael 2 of the 3 citations in this article.... 2 of the 3 citations on this article link to a mod... since when do we cite fan created content? Furthermore, the information about the name of hist fathers land being "Hunters" and the age that he arrived at Castle Cousland is now called into question. Could I get some help in confirming if these facts are true or not if someone is intending to replay origins at some point? Balitant (talk) 02:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't realize this before but all three citations are links to the same mod to make Gilmore into a companion. Balitant (talk) 02:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Just to update, I have scrolled through the history of this page and apparently there have been changes made regarding someone listing information from mods. The name of "hunter fell" was also one of the facts that have been deleted when someone added them. At this point I am just going to make the changes to reflect the fact that we cannot cite user generated content as an official source even if it is a popular mod. Balitant (talk) 04:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Late reply to "Hunter Fell" comment: This is officially fact. It's in Nevarra. Actually the modder is siting information that David Gaider gave to her to create as realistic a mod as she could. All information that was added to the wiki was true.--Myrasuga (talk) 23:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Late reply, but it doesn't matter if you consider it true, or is supposed to be true. Unless David Gaider publicly says it, not through some private message, it's going to be dismissed as non canon as it is a fan mod. We cannot verify this information. --'D.' (talk · ) 01:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ~ From the toolset, the only thing that is definite is what Gilmore says: "My father is a minor lord in the Bannorn, but our land is little more than a glorified farmstead. I do miss it, though. The valleys of the Bannorn are beautiful this time of year." I would suggest that using "Word of Gaider" (even publicly stated WoG) is fraught, because he frequently contradicts himself, the game, and his books in regards to what is "canon" (he has, for example, done so on occasions when discussing Alistair's use of lyrium a Templar. Alistair himself says in DA:O he has not (and that he doesn't think it's necessary, either); DA:I Cullen states that NO Templar is given lyrium before their Vigil, and yet Gaider insists Alistair takes the stuff because he was _almost_ a Templar). ~ Bethgael I went into the toolset and had a look at that prisoner's body - it does indeed use Ser Gilmore's headmorph, but the resource name is "den400cr_generic_prisoner_1", which implies it is not Ser Gilmore. Very odd indeed. Also, the name inside the file is simply "prisoner". This is quite strange, you'd think the resource would be prisoner_gilmore or something if it was him, but they why use the headmorph? (talk) 14:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC)RiverRayne It's worth noting that the female in the same spot in Fort Drakon is, in fact, Mother Mallol from the HN origin, so I'd suggest it was intentional. ~ Bethgael